<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una propuesta de matrimonio by Alega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402367">Una propuesta de matrimonio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega'>Alega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis le volvió a preguntar si se casaría con él. Arthur rechazó la petición, por supuesto.<br/>Su respuesta traería consecuencias.<br/>FrUK, UKFr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hetalia no me pertenece.</p><p>Para celebrar que Hetalia regresa, he decidido reescribir esta vieja historia. En un principio se llamaba Crónicas de un amor desafortunado, pero le he cambiado el nombre porque a pesar de que se basa en ella, no será lo mismo. He cambiado un poco el desarrollo de los hechos. Espero que les guste :)</p><p>(ojo, no está beteado porque, básicamente, no tengo beta :_D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>01</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—¿Te casarías conmigo? </p><p>La pregunta salió de los labios de Francis tan de repente, que Arthur se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos. Miró al hombre frente a él, con la espalda erguida y los ojos azules atentos a las expresiones de su rostro. Su cerebro procesó las palabras con cuidado, intentando evaluar qué tipo de broma le estaba jugando. No le dio el gusto de que lo examinara como si fuera un experimento en un laboratorio. Su rostro permaneció frio, e incluso asqueado, por la insolencia de su huésped.   </p><p>—¿Te has vuelto a golpear la cabeza? —replicó Arthur, decidiendo que la mejor respuesta era esquivar la pregunta.  Dejó su taza de té vacía a un lado de su escritorio. Lo único que rompía el flujo de la conversación era el sonido del tráfico tras su ventana, con las persianas abiertas para aprovechar los rayos del sol en la mañana. Hoy el clima había decidido regalarle a Londres un día soleado, y Francis lo había arruinado con su presencia. </p><p>La última vez que había preguntado lo mismo, la oficina de Arthur quedaba en otra casa que había vendido hace diez años. Había decidido comprarse un apartamento pequeño para pasar sus estadías en Londres, mientras que seguía manteniendo una casa en los límites de su territorio. También había aprovechado para reemplazar los muebles, las estanterías y el escritorio. Sin embargo, había mantenido un par de cosas. Eran objetos que seguían teniendo valor en su memoria. </p><p>Recordaba a Francis con ropa de segunda y una expresión lúgubre. Arthur ya sabía las condiciones que lo habían llevado a degradarse frente a él. A nadie le sorprendió que él hubiera rechazado su sinsentido sin darle una segunda oportunidad.</p><p>—La edad te tiene sordo —dijo Francis. Soltó un suspiro afectado, como si fuera más un actor de teatro practicando su próxima escena—. Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio. Es decir, casarnos. Tú y yo. </p><p>Arthur sabía que iba a lamentar su curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Y a qué se debe la propuesta?  </p><p>—Eso es personal —respondió Francis. </p><p>Arthur arqueó una ceja, mientras repasaba a su huésped con la mirada olvidándose de sus modales. Con Francis, ellos no hacían falta. No se veía en mala condición física. Es más, si le preguntaran a alguien más y no a él, la persona admitiría que Francis se veía más apuesto que nunca. Sus ropas parecían demasiado caras para su gusto, un derroche insustancial, y le gustaba el aroma que había escogido como perfume. No se veía como el miserable de aquel entonces, desesperado por firmar los papeles de la unión.</p><p>—Si en tu cabeza de pájaro pretendes que nos casemos, entenderás que yo debería saber todo de tus asuntos personales —observó Arthur. Otra cosa que lamentaría después era seguirle la pantomima. “¿Qué estás haciendo?” se reprochó a sí mismo. Una parte de él quería escapar de su propia casa, largándose hacia el bar más cercano. La otra quería seguir hundiendo un cuchillo en su propio cuello—. ¿En qué problemas te has metido? </p><p>—Solo creo —dijo Francis, y supo que, como él, evitaba responder yéndose por otros caminos— que es beneficioso para los dos. No es que necesite casarnos con urgencia, pero, dada las circunstancias, si estamos juntos… </p><p>—Tú tienes a Ludwig —le interrumpió.</p><p>—No es lo mismo. No necesito casarme con Ludwig. </p><p>—¿Y por qué <em> necesitas </em> casarte conmigo?      </p><p>—Ya dije que es beneficioso para ambos —insistió Francis. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento como si necesitara tomar aire para despejar la tensión que salía de Arthur como una válvula a presión. Dejó al descubierto su cuello, donde la manzana de Adán acababa por destacarse—. No es como si me gustara la idea, no es como si me hubiera levantado esta mañana y hubiera pensado “¡Qué buen día para casarme con el bastardo de Arthur!”, pero puede que sea una buena decisión. Tal vez. Mi jefe… </p><p>—Entonces es idea de tu jefe. —Arthur casi escupió las palabras. El parloteo de Francis le había sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se lo imaginó abriendo la ventana, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzándolo desde su tercer piso. No pasaría nada grave, pero le dolería. </p><p>“Ya no puedes resolver todo con él con violencia” le recordó su conciencia, que era una mezcla de todos sus ministros desde 1904. En su lugar, esbozó el primer amago de sonrisa, una caricatura deforme que habría asustado a cualquiera. Francis parecía haberse esperado su reacción. </p><p>—Es idea de mi jefe —dijo—. La propuesta formal llegará pronto, supongo. No es que me encante. Eres el último con el que querría casarme, es más, no creo servir para el matrimonio, y tú tampoco. Te conozco, Arthur. Pero es un mal necesario. Una vez leas la propuesta, una vez entiendas los beneficios, vendrás a comprarme el anillo que te parezca más bonito y yo te diré que ese no, que no lo quiero, porque de seguro vas a escoger el de peor gusto. O uno barato, terrible, como una baratija en un puesto de segunda mano. Dirás, “es que hay que ahorrar”. Dirás “da igual, no te lo mereces”. Dirás… </p><p>—Largo —le interrumpió Arthur. Usualmente, Francis ignoraba sus quejas y continuaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, pero esta vez, pareció entender la amenaza que se escondía en su tono de voz—. Y la próxima vez que vengas con semejante tontería, me da igual las consecuencias, voy a hacerte recordar los tiempos donde barría el piso contigo. </p><p>Francis no argumentó nada en contra de su amenaza. En silencio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida de la oficina. Arthur no supo si se había marchado de su apartamento o si había decidido quedarse muy callado como una especie de muestra de paz. No salió de su despacho para comprobarlo. En su lugar, con la cabeza dándole vueltas a mil pensamientos y cero certezas, se acercó al bar que mantenía junto a su estantería de libros y recuerdos. Tomó entre sus manos la botella más cercana, y se sirvió una copa.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur apenas llegaba a la parte superior de una mesa la última vez que Francis vino de visita. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria, porque Francis se las había arreglado para comentar acerca de lo niño que parecía, de lo pequeño que era, de sus mejillas adorables y su poco conocimiento de lo que ellos eran. </p><p>De lo que ellos se convertirían con el tiempo. </p><p>Francis hablaba como si poseyera todo el conocimiento del mundo. En el momento en el que abría la boca, los demás se callaban y escuchaban como si se tratara de un bardo cantando en el cobijo de la corte. Arthur había imitado a los demás durante las primeras visitas, y luego, cuestionando la razón de su comportamiento, concluyó que Francis hechizaba a las personas con un arte diferente al que las brujas practicaban con sus calderos e ingredientes. </p><p>¿Cuántos meses transcurrieron desde la última vez? ¿Cinco, seis? Francis se excusaba con que debía atender su propio territorio y otros aledaños, guiando a los demás por el camino correcto. Mencionaba a un chico llamado Antonio con el afecto casi desbordándose por su boca, y unos gemelos que había decidido considerar sus hermanos menores. Francis no tenía hermanos directos, y tal vez a eso se debiera su desesperación por tenerlos. Arthur pensaba que no se perdía de nada.</p><p>—¿Oh? —dijo Francis, con un gesto afectado, cuando lo vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. </p><p>Arthur esbozó una sonrisa donde se mezclaron la suficiencia y el orgullo. Había crecido en los últimos meses, tanto, que ya no podía llamarlo oruga mientras dirigía la mirada hacia abajo. Ahora casi tenían la misma altura. Ya no era el chiquillo de antes (sus hermanos también habían crecido, pero aquello era un problema para otro día). Ya no <em> podía </em> considerarlo el chiquillo de antes.  </p><p>—¿Y bien? —dijo Arthur, saboreando que lo hubiera dejado sin palabras.</p><p>Francis parpadeó, como si no acabara de entender la pregunta. </p><p>—¿Y bien qué? —dijo Francis, por fin, y se las arregló para dirigirse hacia él bajando la mirada, como si nada hubiera cambiado—. ¿Tu atuendo? Terrible. Ya te he advertido que te verías mejor usando lo mismo que yo. Pareces el copero en vez de, ya sabes, alguien importante. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, me temo. </p><p>Las mejillas de Arthur se volvieron tan rojas como el vino que el copero justamente servía en aquel momento un par de mesas más alejadas. “Idiota”, pensó, queriendo cojer el vino y echárselo en la cara, luego tomarlo por la melena y restregar con aquel rostro bonito la mesa del comedor. Ya no podía resolver sus conflictos usando sus puños. Su jefe le había mencionado la palabra diplomacia, y Arthur había prometido que la usaría más a menudo. </p><p>No era nada fácil. </p><p>Antes de que Francis sospechara el peligro en el que se encontraba, cambió la conversación y le urgió a Arthur dar un paseo por el reino. Consideraba importante observar el estado de las ciudades y sus vasallos. Era una excusa, pensó, para que las personas lo vieran y lo saludaran como si fuera importante. Como mínimo, detallarían lo que llevaba puesto e intenterían replicarlo a partir de entonces. </p><p>Arthur respiró profundo y aceptó, pensando que un paseo serviría para calmar sus pensamientos. O, como mínimo, echar a correr cuando las ganas de lanzarlo al suelo de una patada crecieran demasiado como para controlarlas. No era justo. Por fin no había ninguna razón para que lo considerara menos que él, y con todo, Francis se las había arreglado para hacerlo sentir como el chiquillo que ya no era. </p><p>Recorrieron el pueblo más cercano, mezclándose inútilmente entre la gente. Sus ropas se veían demasiado limpias, demasiado cuidadas, incluso las de Arthur, que a veces se olvidaba de cambiarse cuando practicaba con el arco o con la espada. A Francis le gustaba la atención que atraían en sus exploraciones. Se acercaba para hablar con los demás y se enteraba de sus vidas con tanta atención que Arthur se preguntaba si no escribiría canciones sobre ellos cuando se encontraba solo. Un panadero le dio dos rebanadas de pan fresco, y Francis lo trató como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Arthur, en cambio, masculló un gracias y apartó la mirada, comiendo en silencio. Pasaron también por otras tiendas, y por último, observaron a una pareja caminar tan junta que los hombros se rozaban entre sí. </p><p>—¿No es precioso? —preguntó Francis, con aire soñador.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? </p><p>—Ellos. —Francis señaló a la pareja con un gesto—. Se han casado. Vivirán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. </p><p>—Hubo un brote recientemente. Si no se cuidan, eso de la muerte ocurrirá pronto —comentó Arthur, queriendo regresar la conversación a temas de mayor importancia.</p><p>—¿No te parece que es bonito? —insistió Francis. Se había sentado demasiado cerca de él, y sus hombros se rozaban como los de aquella pareja. A pesar de ello, Arthur no se separó.</p><p>—Es práctico —dijo Arthur—. Las parejas que se casan pueden trabajar mucho más. El hombre tiene una ayudante, por así decirlo. </p><p>—Me refiero al amor. —Francis volvió a hablarle como si se dirigiera a un chiquillo, no a su igual. </p><p>—¿Esa cosa que mencionas en tus canciones estúpidas? —cuestionó Arthur.</p><p>—Todas las grandes historias empiezan por amor —continuó Francis, y Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, queriendo más que nunca tirarle bichos en el cabello para ver si seguía teniendo ganas de hablar sinsentidos—. Pero no te voy a negar que es beneficioso. Un matrimonio trae fortaleza a un hombre y a una mujer. </p><p>—Supongo —dijo Arthur. Deseó querer aportar algo a la conversación, algo que demostrara que era más inteligente que él—. Si el matrimonio trae fortaleza, ¿por qué los que son como nosotros no se casan más a menudo? </p><p>—Has hecho una observación magnífica —dijo Francis, y Arthur detestó el sentimiento de satisfacción que el halago inesperado le había provocado—. Sin duda gente como tú debería casarse. Te harías más fuerte y te traería beneficios. Yo lo hablaría con mi jefe, plantearía mis propuestas y escogería la mejor opción. </p><p>—¿Sí? —Arthur deseó después haberse mordido la lengua, pero en ese momento, no consiguió contenerse—. ¿Como casarme contigo? </p><p>Francis sonrió, y en el primer segundo, pensó que lo había hecho complacido por la idea. Luego, reconoció el gesto entre burlón e incrédulo. </p><p>—Yo no sería una opción —le explicó—. El matrimonio sirve para naciones pequeñas como tú, pero yo soy más grande y más importante. Casarme con alguien no me beneficiaría en nada, beneficiaría al otro, y que el cielo me libre de darle tanto poder a alguien más. </p><p>Arthur ya no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido aquel día, solo que después, se las había arreglado para tirar a Francis a un charco enorme de barro que le había olido a estiércol. Con todo y los chillidos indignados, Arthur no se había sentido a gusto. </p><p>El matrimonio tampoco era para una nación como él, había decidido después, reflexionando sobre su cama. Él se convertiría en alguien tan grande, tan importante y poderoso por sus propios medios. </p><p>Francis pagaría cada una de sus palabras.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur salió de su despacho después del mediodía, con el estómago rugiendo del hambre y resintiendo el alcohol mañanero. Decidió echarle la culpa a Francis de ambas cosas. El recuerdo había despertado tras la primera copa, y lo había saboreado como si fuera parte de la bebida, agrio y dulce como la venganza. </p><p>Francis no había aparentado más de doce años, y él lucía como un chico de diez años, desesperado por demostrarle al mundo que era más fuerte que sus vecinos. Lo había conseguido tras años de tormentos, y cada vez que bebía, repetía alguno de ellos en su memoria como una especie de penitencia. </p><p>Se sentía como un completo idiota. Él había sido el primero en pronunciar la petición, pero no lo había dicho enteramente en serio. Era una propuesta inocente, que había dicho porque Francis era el único presente, como un mero ejemplo. Si hubiera estado con… con… Arthur intentó pensar en otro país al que le hubiera pedido lo mismo, pero ninguno apareció. Que el cielo lo librara de haber repetido la conversación con Portugal, España o Prusia. </p><p>Al final, Francis había tenido razón. Arthur lo había comprobado con sudor, esfuerzo y sangre. Todavía recordaba cómo había visto a otros chiquillos débiles alzarse en rebelión, tirar al tirano de su pedestal y conseguir su libertad. Él se había vuelto poderoso, tan poderoso como sus vecinos y más. </p><p>Pero a pesar de su poder, Francis permaneció inalcanzable. </p><p>Tal vez se tratara del alcohol recorriendo su sangre, de la humillación de Francis siglos atrás, o de una idea desquiciada y aterradora en un rincón de su cerebro, pero le apeteció celebrar su triunfo. Él no necesitaba de nadie, nunca necesitaría de nadie más que sí mismo. ¿Y cómo había terminado Francis? ¿A cuántos más se había rebajado a proponerle matrimonio como un desesperado? </p><p>Sacó su teléfono y lo llamó. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por los kudos y lecturas del capítulo anterior :3 Ahora estoy pasando bastante tiempo en casa, así que he tenido chance de concentrarme en esta historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 2</strong>
</p><p>—¿Dónde estás, bastardo? </p><p>Francis no respondió enseguida. Arthur sospechó que la sola idea de una llamada de su parte no estaba en sus consideraciones. Se había marchado por la mañana, y quién sabe si había regresado de una vez a su territorio o había decidido deambular por Londres como un pobre diablo rechazado. La imagen de Francis ahogando sus penas en la atmósfera caótica y gris de Londres le provocó un vuelco en el estómago, y no supo —no quiso— identificar su procedencia. </p><p>Igual perdía el tiempo con sus pensamientos. Probablemente, después del rechazo, Francis había continuado con su vida como si nada, planeando la siguiente manera de cómo alterar su rutina. No le había pedido matrimonio porque se muriera de ganas de convertirse en su esposo. Francis, que se llenaba la boca con versos cursis y canciones de amor, manejaba el matrimonio como una transacción económica. </p><p>—¿Cómo? —soltó Francis por fin, como si no acabara de comprender una pregunta tan simple.</p><p>Y los demás países los seguían considerando rivales, como mínimo. Aquello sonaba como un insulto. </p><p>—Que dónde estás. Voy a buscarte. —Arthur suspiró, comenzando a irritarse por su propia iniciativa—. Estoy considerando tu oferta, pero primero, necesito verte. Tenemos que discutir. </p><p>Se negó a ahondar en lo que debían hablar entre ellos. Los motivos se respiraban en el aire. Además, las palabras no saldrían del interior de su garganta. Por mucho que le gustara engañarse de vez en cuando —o siempre, con temas difíciles de manejar—, sabía prever cómo se comportaría ante ciertas circunstancias. </p><p>—Pero tú… —Francis volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si su elocuencia hubiera decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Lo escuchó suspirar, y luego, le señaló con voz calmada su ubicación. Luego agregó que se la mandaría por mensaje de texto—. Te toma apróximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Te esperaré en el café de enfrente. Nos vemos.</p><p>Arthur terminó la llamada sin despedirse. Se originó un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Sus labios se secaron como la tierra árida bajo el cielo despejado. Una parte de él le preguntó si de verdad quería continuar con su acto de venganza, si era absolutamente necesario perder su tiempo. “Pero ya está hecho” se dijo. “Ya lo he llamado. Y él empezó todo”. </p><p>Todo estaría mejor si Francis no hubiera llamado a su puerta aquella mañana. Si él no le hubiera contestado, dándole paso y dejándolo sentarse frente a él. Aquel había sido el día perfecto para quedarse en cama. </p><p>Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves y su celular antes de salir de su apartamento. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El nuevo instrumento estaba apoyado sobre una pared. Su color era amarillo opaco, menos llamativo que los colores que se habían popularizado en los últimos años. El mango era más alargado y delgado de los que había visto antes, y la parte inferior, lleno de curvas que le daban un aspecto moderno, casi futurista. </p><p>Sin embargo, se trataba de la misma guitarra de siempre. </p><p>Arthur nunca había sido muy amante de ellas. Era Antonio el que las usaba para amenizar sus canciones, y aunque había visto el acto una que otra vez, había decidido que no era para él. Sin embargo, esta guitarra tenía algo diferente. </p><p>La había visto en casa de Alfred en uno de sus viajes diplomáticos. Había acordado quedarse en casa del chico para minimizar gastos por la estadía, y a pesar de que no fue perfecto, Arthur se acordó de los tiempos en los que habían vivido juntos como una familia funcional y no la locura en la que vivía sumergido con James y los demás.</p><p>—Ah, ¿esto? Te la puedes llevar —había dicho Alfred—. Yo no hago nada con ella.</p><p>Se sentó con la guitarra sobre una silla, y la acomodó entre sus manos. Había asistido a varios conciertos, había visto a los artistas usarla como si fuera una parte conectada a sus brazos. En un primer vistazo, parecía natural, pero Arthur sabía los años de práctica necesarios para llegar a ese nivel de confianza con un instrumento. </p><p>Tocó el primer acorde. El sonido salió de las cuerdas como el rugido de una bestia, y supo, sin hacerse ilusiones, que no era música. Todavía no lo era. Su ritmo era torpe y lento. No había armonía. Se mordió los labios y repitió la misma melodía, una y otra vez, recordando a los artistas que había visto, a sus manos viajando por la guitarra con maestría. </p><p>No supo cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que su ruido se transformó en música, y su corazón y su piel y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a vibrar por las notas que sus dedos producían. El sudor hacía brillar su rostro, y su sonrisa brillaba con él, más satisfecho de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. </p><p>Dejó la guitarra reposando sobre la pared otra vez. Se limpió el rostro con una toalla, y sólo entonces, descubrió que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto en algún momento de su práctica. No le dio importancia. En su casa, a veces sucedían cosas difíciles de explicar en otra parte. Tal vez había sido un hada, un duende o un fantasma. </p><p>—Fue Francis —dijo uno de aquellos seres, tan pequeño como una libélula—. Vino y se fue.</p><p>—Eso es raro —consideró Arthur—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá sido alguien, algo, con la forma de Francis? </p><p>—Seguro —dijo el hada—. Abrió la puerta, pero tú no lo escuchaste. Y él no dijo nada. Ahora que lo dices, no se parecía a Francis, no al de siempre, pero sí lo era. </p><p>—¿Y qué hizo todo este tiempo? ¿Tomó algo? </p><p>—Nada —respondió el hada—. Solo te vio y se marchó. </p><p>—Eso es raro —repitió Arthur. </p><p>Decidió que le preguntaría a Francis la próxima vez que lo viera, pero aquello no ocurrió. Reunión tras reunión, otros temas más importantes aparecían para eclipsar sus dudas, y con el tiempo, la visita imprevista parecía tan poco relevante, que Arthur prefirió dejarlo pasar. Solo de vez en cuando, cuando Arthur tocaba y descubría a Francis observándolo disimuladamente, la curiosidad amenazaba con apoderarse de su cabeza. </p>
<hr/><p>Durante el camino, la idea de marcharse y avisarle a Francis que no había hablado en serio se le cruzó por la cabeza más de una vez. Todavía seguía sin pensar que hablaba en serio. Solo se aprovecharía. Se iba a divertir del hecho que, al final, Arthur había ganado aquella competición sin fecha ni nombre que había entre los dos. Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas para continuar. Consiguió estacionar el auto a duras penas, y se acercó a la cafetería de la que había hablado Francis. </p><p>El local no era muy grande, así que se podía observar con rapidez. Además de los empleados, había un par de clientes y nada más. Francis no estaba allí. El sentimiento de indignación creció igual que sus ganas de volver a lanzar a Francis a un charco lleno de estiércol. Lo había engañado. Lo había citado solo para tener el privilegio de dejarlo plantado. Típico de Francis. Marcharse sin considerar a los demás, disponiendo de su tiempo como si valiera centavos. </p><p>Al salir del café, lo descubrió caminando entre la multitud como si sus ojos lo hubieran buscado sin querer, como un accidente imposible de evitar. Cruzaba la calle, caminando a un ritmo demasiado rápido para el que estaba habituado. Francis no era de estresarse y correr para llegar más rápido a su destino; por él, que los demás esperaran su presencia, porque como había dicho más de una vez para excusarse, todo lo bueno se hacía esperar. Con todo, Francis se las ingenió para avanzar con cuidado entre la marea de ingleses más ocupados en seguir con su ruta que de respetar el espacio ajeno. </p><p>Arthur se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Francis acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Llegó hacia él y le dedicó un gesto de sorpresa.</p><p>—Llegas temprano.</p><p>—Y tú tarde, a pesar de que tú mismo decidiste dónde encontrarnos —le reprochó.</p><p>—Ya estaba aquí antes —explicó Francis. Arthur arqueó una ceja, exigiendo más respuestas—. Pero luego se me ocurrió aprovechar el tiempo e ir a una galería. Verás, no solo vine a visitarte para proponerte matrimonio. Tengo planeado más cosas. Y él, bueno, es un artista divino. Probablemente lo conoces, porque seguro sacas tiempo para culturizarte un poco.   </p><p>Arthur se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea de venganza. Francis lo arruinaba todo, incluso cuando Arthur había ganado la partida. Se imaginó que una persona normal planeaba una pedida de mano con sumo cuidado, no como un número más en una lista de quehaceres. Antes de buscar la manera de preguntar sin parecer preocupado, Francis le tendió un boleto de entrada para la galería. </p><p>—Vamos. No quiero que cierren y nosotros aquí afuera. </p><p>Arthur abrió la boca para mascullar algo, cualquier cosa desagradable, pero su cabeza se había quedado sin respuestas. Lo siguió, aunque ya sabía dónde quedaba el edificio. Por supuesto que conocía al artista. Ya lo había visitado en ocasiones anteriores, y le había gustado su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, ambos caminaron juntos, hombro con hombro. No era algo que ocurriera a menudo. Arthur solía andar con paso apresurado, mientras que Francis se tomaba su tiempo para todo. </p><p>No quiso reconocer que se sentía decepcionado. Se había preparado para una conversación seria en el café, se había armado de valor y paciencia, y hasta se había imaginado las palabras que le diría. Francis lo había desarmado sin proponérselo, llevándolo a un terreno al que no había analizado las posibilidades. </p><p>El silencio entre ellos durante la caminata le sirvió para reunir sus ideas. El silencio durante la galería, observando pintura tras pintura, provocó que sus ideas previas se dispersaran. Se estaba perdiendo entre el arte y Francis soltando algunos comentarios al respecto. Se comportaba como si el gato le hubiera comido la lengua, y lo peor de todo era que Francis lo sabía. Estaba seguro que lo estaba disfrutando. </p><p>Al finalizar el recorrido, se sentaron en un banco, nuevamente hombro con hombro. Frente a ellos estaba la última pintura, llena de rojos y azules. El cuadro era intenso, y como el resto de las pinturas, nubló sus pensamientos. Solo podía pensar en que estaba al lado de su enemigo de toda la vida, dándole vueltas a una petición de matrimonio por interés. Se preguntó dónde había quedado sus ganas de vengarse. Ahora quería salir corriendo. Si le daban la oportunidad, de verdad saldría corriendo. </p><p>—¿Lo has pensado? —preguntó Francis—. ¿Lo de casarnos? </p><p>—Por algo estoy aquí —masculló Arthur. Ambos evitaron mirarse a la cara.</p><p>—¿Esa es tu manera de decir que sí? ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Francis, más incrédulo de lo que había esperado escucharlo.</p><p>—No —exclamó Arthur con horror, más rápido de lo que había pretendido—. No pienso casarme contigo. No me beneficiaría en nada. Naciones como yo —“Y naciones como tú alguna vez”— están mejor solas. ¿Qué gano contigo? </p><p>—El matrimonio no es una ganancia. </p><p>—Para nosotros lo es. Y casarme contigo ahora es como comprar en la sección de rebajas las cosas que están a punto de vencerse. Dime, bastardo, ¿de verdad crees que lo haría? Prefiero verte desaparecer. </p><p>—Y sin embargo —dijo Francis, y Arthur supo que había volteado a verlo con aquellos ojos azules que podían ser bastante inquisitivos cuando querían—, aquí estás. ¿Me has citado para jugar conmigo? ¿Burlarte más de mi propuesta? ¿O para decirme que lo vuelva a intentar otro día?</p><p>De todas sus preguntas, Arthur supo que no debía enfocarse en la última.</p><p>—¿Y cómo lo volverías a intentar otro día?</p><p>—No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo. Y de saberlo, tampoco te lo diría. </p><p>—No soy hombre de sorpresas. </p><p>—No, no lo eres —le concedió Francis. </p><p>Arthur se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. Francis seguía observándolo como si disfrutara de los sentimientos encontrados que había despertado en su antiguo enemigo. Por un segundo fugaz, el pánico se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al imaginarse al otro inclinándose hacia él, darle un beso como si se tratara de una conquista más y luego desapareciendo con el corazón ajeno en su bolsillo. Si Francis hacía cualquier movimiento ahora, lo golpearía. </p><p>Casi se sobresaltó cuando Francis acabó por decidirse. Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos. Sin palabras, parecía decirle que había entendido. </p><p>—Perfecto, Arthur Kirkland. Seguiré insistiendo —le dijo Francis, pero no se acercó hacia él. No hubo besos, ni abrazos, ni palabras de amor. </p><p>Arthur se sintió aterrado y decepcionado a la misma vez. Quiso gritarle que se fuera al diablo, para luego largarse de aquella trampa a la que se había metido de buena gana. El que acabó por irse primero fue Francis, quien se despidió de él con un gesto con las manos. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, igual de apurados que antes, como si no pudiera esperar para dejar Londres esa noche. </p><p>“¿En qué me he metido?” pensó Arthur, sintiéndose extremadamente solo en el último pasillo de la galería.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por comentar y los kudos :3 En este capítulo no hay tanta acción, pero era necesario. Además, me ha gustado escribir a Portugal. El nombre de Tiago me gusta para él. No me molesté en darle nombres humanos a Roma y a Germania, pero sí a Escocia. Hace un tiempo lo llamé James, y así se ha quedado.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 03</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los días continuaron como si la propuesta de Francis se hubiera convertido en un sueño. Arthur a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo recordándolo, intentando capturar los detalles que comenzaban a difuminarse. ¿Qué había de la expresión de su rostro? ¿Del tono de voz con el que había hecho la pregunta? ¿Y dónde había quedado la decepción de Francis de un principio, y la esperanza de que, tal vez, Arthur fuera a responderle que sí? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía que el aire volvía a desaparecer de sus pulmones. Solo se calmaba tras asegurarse que aquello era parte de algo que se dividía entre una broma y una venganza y que no había en él nada que lo comprometiera. Disfrutaría todo cuanto pudiera, y en el mejor momento, rompería las ilusiones de Francis en pedazos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francis no volvió a llamarlo ni a visitarlo, así que Arthur se dedicó a sus quehaceres diarios sin sufrir interrupciones. Dividió su tiempo entre conversaciones con su jefe y el resto del gobierno, y su día a día en Londres intentando aparentar una vida común y corriente. Había vuelto a visitar la galería de arte, esta vez solo, enfocándose en apreciar el arte sin que Francis lo distrajera a cada momento. Había preparado algunas recetas de cocina con resultados aceptables, había asistido a una de sus obras de teatro favoritas —y una parte de él insistió en que debía regresar con Francis para restregársela en la cara—, había ido con Alfred y Matthew a un partido de hockey en el que no entendió nada pero bebió mucho, y consiguió llevar una conversación telefónica con James por un minuto antes de que ambos cortaran la llamada abruptamente. Todo un éxito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquel viernes por la tarde había decidido visitar a Tiago en Portugal. Su antiguo aliado lo había invitado a su casa un día después de la propuesta de Francis, y desde entonces, le había dado largas porque sospechaba el motivo detrás de su súbito interés en verse. Desde hace varios años, Antonio y él habían calmado su rivalidad, lo suficiente para confiar el uno en el otro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y Francis también confiaba en Antonio. Absolutamente todo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiago vivía en una casa pequeña y acogedora en frente del mar. Siempre mantenía las ventanas abiertas, para escuchar a las olas golpeando en contra de la orilla. El resto de su hogar estaba impregnado del aroma marítimo, que se dividía entre la sal y la humedad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiago colocó frente a él un plato lleno de comida. Se veía apetitosa, pero era demasiada, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer. A veces seguía preguntándose cómo era que Tiago se mantenía en forma con todo lo que consumía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le agradeció por la comida y tomó el tenedor, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil quejarse. Tiago replicaría que aquella era la porción adecuada para cualquiera, incluso para él, con un paladar difícil de complacer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Quieres caminar después? —le sugirió Tiago, sentándose frente a él con un plato similar—. El clima está despejado. Y soleado. ¿Hace cuánto que no ves el sol?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo veo todo los días —dijo Arthur, atajando el reproche antes de que se desbordara—. El sol también aparece en Londres, por más que los demás insistan en pensar que no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Iremos a caminar después —decretó Tiago, y Arthur aceptó, pensando que tal vez había confundido las intenciones de Tiago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tal vez Antonio había mantenido la boca cerrada, para variar. Tal vez Francis había dejado de contarle todo a su mejor amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tal vez Francis prefiriera mantener su asunto como un secreto entre los dos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al acabar de comer, Arthur se sintió tan lleno que el sueño le asaltó desprevenido. Dio un bostezo, descuidando sus modales, pero a Tiago no le importó. Recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina, mientras Arthur se acercaba a la puerta trasera que conectaba con la playa. Sintió el viento en su rostro de inmediato, como si hubiera esperado a que él colocara el primer paso afuera para saludarle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiago se reunió con él después, y ambos caminaron el trayecto del jardín, dejaron la casa y entraron en la playa. Había pocas personas en ella, y Arthur agradeció en silencio el momento de privacidad. Tiago miró hacia el horizonte que desplegaba el mar hacia límites imposibles de apreciar incluso para ellos, y su vista, como ocurría en tantas otras ocasiones, se nubló por un segundo de recuerdos que el mar traía entre sus olas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur no lo interrumpió. Todos ellos tenían aquellos momentos. Entre más antigua era una nación, mayor era el tiempo en que se perdía entre las memorias, entre lo que había ocurrido, lo que extrañaban y más nunca regresaría. A Francis también le ocurría lo mismo cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención. A Roma y a Germania le había pasado igual hasta que un día siguieron recordando sin volver al presente, se convirtieron en estatuas, luego en polvo y por último en nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es un buen tiempo —dijo Tiago, regresando de sus memorias como si hace un momento no lo hubieran arrastrado hacia el fondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminaron por la costa manteniendo una conversación ligera. Arthur no intentó averiguar lo que había estado pensando, considerando que no era asunto suyo enterarse qué era lo que Tiago añoraba sin llegar a conseguirlo. Sin embargo, él no tuvo tanta suerte, ni consideración. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Antonio me ha dado una noticia curiosa —soltó cuando estaban a la altura del muelle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto, Antonio nunca había sabido guardar secretos, ni mantener la boca callada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Seguro es una tontería sin fundamento —se defendió Arthur antes de que Tiago desplegara su armamento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Seguro, pero, ¿qué pasa si no lo es? —consideró Tiago—. Me ha dicho que el jefe de Francis está buscando unificar su territorio con el de alguien más… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El mío”, pensó Arthur. “Solo con el mío. Podrías haber dicho mi nombre”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Se ha vuelto loco —dijo Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—En una especie de alianza —terminó Tiago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur aparentó indiferencia, mientras Tiago estudiaba cada gesto de su rostro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Antonio me ha dicho que los candidatos que el jefe propuso fueron Alemania, Rusia y hasta el propio España. Pero Francis los rechazó a todos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se esforzó por borrar el amago de sonrisa de sus labios. Entonces, ¿Inglaterra no había sido la primera opción para el jefe de Francis? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera considerado a Rusia, por amor de todos los cielos y todos los dioses? ¿Y Alemania y España? ¿Aquel hombre había perdido la cabeza?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Aquellas opciones son tan terribles que si la cuarta opción es lanzarse por un precipicio, Francis seguro la escogería. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Más o menos es lo que ha hecho —continuó Tiago—. Francis ha propuesto tu nombre a su jefe y al jefe no le ha quedado más opción que aceptar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿De verdad? —soltó Arthur, dando un sobresalto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es lo que Antonio ha dicho. Que Francis solo aceptaría casarse contigo y nadie más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No había esperado recibir aquella información. No había preparado sus emociones para ellas. Apretó los puños, sintiendo que su rostro perdía su color pálido. Decidió concentrarse en el mar, con la mala suerte de que le recordaron a los ojos de Francis al proponerle matrimonio, y luego a Francis mismo en tantas ocasiones diferentes. Sabía que Tiago seguía observándolo, estudiando su reacción como un libro abierto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sus intentos por ocultarse se volvieron inútiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es estúpido —dijo Arthur, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo pese a las dudas que se agrupaban debajo de él—. Vamos a suponer que Francis sea tan idiota como para venir a proponerme matrimonio, ¿y luego qué? ¿De verdad espera que acepte? ¿Que diga, sí, siempre he querido casarme con él? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿No quieres su territorio? —cuestionó Tiago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La pregunta casi lo ofendió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro que quiero su territorio, claro que quiero apoderarme de él. Lo intenté, y fallé, y luego decidí, que se joda estoy bien como estoy. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Va a venir a ofrecerme lo que antes me negó? ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Cómo no se le ha ocurrido que podría desaparecer? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Tiago—. No es la primera vez que hay una alianza entre seres como nosotros. ¿Recuerdas a Austria y a Hungría? No desaparecieron, al final. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es diferente. Lo de ellos no era un matrimonio exactamente, por mucho que Elizabeth quiera pretender que sí. Lo que Francis propone es impensable. Nos casamos y ¿luego qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con él? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si hubiera contado con menos años encima, aquel hubiera sido el momento de patear la arena y luchar en contra de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, como si personificaran la testarudez de Francis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Arthur —dijo Tiago con lentitud, como si se adentrara en un campo lleno de minas—. ¿Ya Francis te lo ha propuesto? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Arthur, demasiado alto, perdiendo el control de sí mismo y de la situación. Él era fuerte y poderoso, menos cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos—. Y si me lo ha pedido, que no, ¿qué espera el bastardo? ¿Que acepte casarme con él y lanzar al suelo mi sentido común? ¡No, la respuesta es no! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiago le hizo el favor de pretender que le había creído, y luego cambió la conversación, alejándose de aquel terreno pantanoso. Solo que el recuerdo de Francis permaneció en su mente cada vez que observaba al mar en el horizonte. Caminaron por un rato más, y luego recorrieron el centro, buscando alejarse de los problemas que Arthur enfrentaba y Tiago había sido demasiado educado como para volver a mencionar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo al final del día, Tiago soltó por fin lo que había tenido en la punta de su lengua:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Francis dice que solo se casará contigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eso ya lo has dicho  —gruñó Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La respuesta siempre será que no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro —asintió Tiago—. Mires por donde lo mires, Francis se ha empeñado en la única opción destinada al fracaso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur no quiso darle más vueltas a la propuesta de Francis, y se despidió de su amigo esperando volver a visitarlo pronto. Como un último favor, le pidió que no comentara con nadie lo que habían hablado entre ellos, especialmente con Antonio. Tiago se lo prometió a regañadientes, y Arthur sospechó que lo primero que haría sería justamente llamarlo para intercambiar los detalles de su conversación.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>El sobre lo esperaba tras llegar de su viaje a Portugal. Sospechó de qué se trataba sin necesidad de revisar el nombre. Había pensado varias veces en él, preguntándose cuándo llegaría, y convenciéndose de que no le daba importancia, ni antes ni ahora. Se inclinó para recoger el sobre del suelo, y abrió la puerta de su casa con movimientos ansiosos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejó el sobre en la mesa. Sabía que era importante. Debía leerlo de inmediato para analizar su propuesta y dar, por fin, una respuesta sincera. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a abrirlo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, quitándose la ropa por el camino como si estuviera impregnada del perfume de Francis, y no de sal y arena de la tranquila propiedad de Tiago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abrió el grifo de la ducha y esperó a que el agua estuviera hirviendo para meterse en ella. Deseó calmar sus nervios en ella, pero el retraso había ocasionado que sus nervios y la ansiedad aumentaran, como un monstruo abriendo sus fauces para comérselo. Sintió la presencia de algunas hadas, que revoloteaban juguetonas en el baño, y seguramente, en el resto de su apartamento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Envidió su buen humor y su despreocupación. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur salió del baño tras colocarse una bata cómoda aunque un poco grande para su gusto. No se preocupó en secarse el cabello. Ya no había nadie que lo reprochara por ello, ni que le advirtiera de que podía resfriarse como si él fuera un humano más en aquella tierra. Cuando se había resfriado, había sido por culpa de crisis económicas, y cada dolor de cabeza se había debido a las acciones de sus hermanos o sus vecinos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Francis, realmente, cuando eran enemigos directos y aprovechaban la menor oportunidad para despedazarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al llegar a la sala, descubrió al protagonista de sus pensamientos sentado en el sofá, con una taza de té reposando en la mesa, unas magdalenas en un plato pequeño y redondo, y una servilleta cuidadosamente replegada debajo de ambas cosas para evitar posibles accidentes. Arthur saltó de la sorpresa, y como mero mecanismo de defensa, dio un paso hacia atrás. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No le tenía miedo a Francis, sino a la respuesta que todavía no estaba preparado para dar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué coño haces en mi casa? —preguntó Arthur, ignorando la mirada que le dedicó Francis a modo de saludo. Sabía que lo estaba repasando de pies a cabeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me has dejado entrar —explicó Francis—. Antes de desaparecer y dejarme por mi cuenta. Si querías darte un baño, podrías haberme invitado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Yo no… —Arthur se dio cuenta de las hadas que bailaban en el hombro de Francis. Lo hacían con sorna, imitando a dos enamorados en un baile movido y sin ritmo. Por último, para provocar la ira de Arthur, se dieron besos en las mejillas y luego señalaron a Francis con mala intención, como gritándole sin palabras que ahora era el turno de ellos—. Yo no lo hice. Fueron las hadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro, Arthur. Las hadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto, Francis no creía en ellas aunque estuvieran bailando encima de él. Como en tantas otras cosas, la ceguera de Francis era dolorosa. Las hadas se alejaron de Francis al mismo tiempo que el hombre por fin comenzaba su primer movimiento, de improviso y sin advertencias. Arthur tragó saliva, llevando sus manos al nudo de su bata. Lo arregló para acomodárselo sin alejar su atención de su invitado, acabando con un nudo firme que parecía retar a quien quisiera desenredarlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Y qué pensaba hacer Francis justo ahora? Las imágenes de las posibilidades secaron su garganta, y le quitaron la movilidad a sus piernas. ¿Cortaría la distancia entre ellos? ¿Volvería a pedirle matrimonio mientras pretendía besarlo como un par de prometidos? No sería la primera vez que Francis aprovechaba sus escasos momentos de debilidad para confundirlo, pretendiendo que no existía entre ellos una historia de odio y venganza, y tampoco era la primera vez que Arthur dejaba de lado sus creencias, su sentido común y su orgullo para corresponderle. Había culpado al alcohol y a su inexperiencia. Ahora, horriblemente sobrio, no contaba con ninguna excusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para su alivio —y la decepción escondida entre él—, Francis se dirigió a la cocina con paso decidido. Sin mediar palabra, sacó la tetera y comenzó a hervir el agua. Arthur quiso detenerlo y preguntarle qué era lo que se le pasaba por su mente, pero siguió como una gárgola apostada en un edificio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no te arreglas mientras preparo té para ti? —propuso Francis, como si Arthur necesitara instrucciones de cómo actuar en su presencia—. Luego podemos hablar.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pero allí estaba el problema. Arthur se veía incapaz de entablar una conversación acerca del asunto que le interesaba a Francis y lo atormentaba a él. Hasta deseó alejar el tema con los besos que Francis no le había dado y que Arthur tampoco se moría por recibir. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y se marchó a su habitación como una criatura buscando refugio en una cueva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le tentó la idea de huir de su propio hogar. Al final, se le ocurrió algo mejor. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Comentarios?<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Feliz año!</p><p>Anne Marie es Seychelles. La segunda escena del capítulo es otro flashback :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 4</b>
</p><p>Arthur tardó más de lo habitual en arreglarse. Escogió su ropa combinando los mismos colores de siempre para estar seguro que no desentonaba. Además, no quería darle la oportunidad a Francis de llevar la ventaja en su enfrentamiento sin nombre. Luego, después de dar a su cabello como un caso perdido, buscó su computadora y encontró lo que buscaba en el primer intento. La página le devolvió la imagen con la fecha y la hora. Si salían dentro de treinta minutos, llegarían con margen suficiente. Mandó el documento a la impresora, mientras regresaba al baño sin tener en mente una acción en concreto. </p><p>No había gran cosa en la repisa, y con todo, la revisó con gesto vago y nervioso a la vez. Descubrió un frasco olvidado, que había jurado que nunca usaría. Se lo había regalado Anne Marie la última vez que visitó Seychelles con motivo de su cumpleaños. La chica le había dicho que aquel aroma le recordaba a Londres, y él se había apresurado en cuestionar si es que el perfume olía a cañerías. Anne Marie se había reído, y pronto, cambiaron de tema, porque a Arthur no le gustaban los regalos ni todo el protocolo que generaban. Solo en las últimas horas del día, Anne Marie añadió que Francis había sido el que hizo la observación entre el olor del perfume y Londres. </p><p>Destapó el perfume. No olía a cañería, para su alivio. Sin embargo, Anne Marie había estado en lo cierto. Aquel perfume lo transportó a un Londres de antaño, entre la revolución industrial que se desarrollaba en cara al público y la magia que seguía impregnando la mente de cada inglés. Se echó un poco de aquel perfume, preguntándose si alguien más se daría cuenta de su olor. </p><p>Buscó en la impresora el documento que necesitaba, lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Luego, ya por fin, se acercó a la cocina donde Francis hace mucho que había preparado el té prometido. </p><p>—Pensé que habías huido por la ventana —dijo al verlo. </p><p>Lo descubrió examinándolo de pies a cabeza, como esperando desentrañar qué secretos ocultaba. O, tal vez —y a Arthur no le acaba de aliviar aquella idea—, apreciando lo que había conseguido tras años intentando decidir por los mejores colores para vestirse, su rostro recién afeitado y pulcro, y el nuevo perfume que se había colocado solo para él. </p><p>Espera, no. “¡No es para él!” casi se gritó Arthur, envuelto en pánico. No había nada en sus acciones que hubiera realizado en honor a Francis. </p><p>—Me arrepentí a último minuto —dijo Arthur, mientras Francis le tendía la taza de té que había tenido que volver a calentar. No sabía igual. Entre sus dotes culinarias no destacaba crear el té perfecto. </p><p>—Te ves bastante guapo —dijo Francis, en un cumplido común y corriente que provocó que el rostro de Arthur ardiera—. ¿Tienes una cita? Digo, aparte de mí. </p><p>—Solo te tengo a ti —masculló Arthur, como si fuera un hecho al que se había resignado—. Vamos a salir.</p><p>Arthur le mostró el papel que había impreso. Se trataba de dos boletos para el teatro. La obra en cuestión estaba a punto de culminar su temporada. Arthur ya la había visto. Es más, había ido el mismo día de estreno y luego un par de veces más, solo y acompañado. Se trataba de una de sus obras favoritas. </p><p>Francis sonrió, sin sospechar sus verdaderas intenciones. </p><p>—¡Perfecto! —exclamó—. Tú sí sabes lo que me gusta.</p><p>—Indudablemente —dijo Arthur—. Te he sufrido toda mi vida. Algo se me habrá quedado. </p><hr/><p>Arthur procuró pasar desapercibido en la corte francesa. Se hizo pasar por el heredero de una familia noble de baja importancia que habitaba los límites entre el territorio francés y el inglés. De allí explicaba su francés adornado por un acento fuerte y casi inteligible para los oídos pocos habituados al inglés. Mezclándose entre ellos, se apresuró a escuchar lo que se hablaba acerca del conflicto de sucesión que ya había durado varios años. </p><p>No se encontró con Francis de inmediato. Le sorprendió no verlo en las reuniones de la corte, coqueteando con las doncellas y leyendo poseía llena de amor, honor y magia. Algunas mujeres de la nobleza se acercaron a él, y Arthur, que no estaba preparado para el galanteo, se inició en él con pasos tambaleantes. Había cedido más por curiosidad que a su deseo, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. Las doncellas lo consideraban como un caballero de sus romances, aunque Arthur se sintiera en su interior como un completo idiota. </p><p>Cuando no estaba probando suerte en aquellos terrenos, aprovechaba para observar la cotidianidad francesa. Repasó el castillo y descubrió sus recovecos, entre ellos, pasadizos que solo unos pocos conocían. Averiguó la habitación donde se encontraba Francis, y guiándose por aquellos pasillos ocultos, llegó a ella una noche de tormenta que solo presagiaba malos augurios. </p><p>No se molestó en llamar antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>Francis se sobresaltó al verlo. Los documentos resbalaron de entre sus manos y dieron a parar al suelo. A Arthur le sorprendió verlo con ropas sencillas, tan diferentes a la pomposidad de su corte, a las telas exquisitas que ahora mismo Arthur vestía, como si él hubiera sido el señor durante todo aquel tiempo y Francis un mero impostor. </p><p>Le gustó la idea.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Francis, con un tono serio que nunca antes le había escuchado. </p><p>Arthur cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin querer llamar la atención y arruinar el motivo de su viaje. Recorrió la habitación como si le perteneciera, y en parte, así lo creía. Era cuestión de tiempo para todo lo que era de Francis ahora, fuera de él después. </p><p>¿Quién era el súbdito ahora? ¿Quién debía doblegarse ante el otro como un vasallo?</p><p>—Vine a visitar los territorios que proclamo —explicó Arthur, aunque se imaginaba que Francis ya sospechaba su respuesta. </p><p>—Lo que no tiene ninguna validez —repuso Francis—, por más que tu rey te haya comido la cabeza. Eduardo nunca será rey de Francia. </p><p>—Ya lo es —dijo Arthur—. La pregunta es, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar tu lugar? ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que me has cedido tu corona? Eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta. </p><p>—Te has aprovechado de un malentendido en la ley —explicó Francis—. Y no lo vas a dejar pasar, ¿cierto? Tienes que llevarlo a mayores. Tienes que arruinar lo que ya está bien.</p><p>Arthur caminó hacia él, intentando permanecer tranquilo. Por otro lado, quería gritarle que sería suyo, él y su territorio. Se lo había cedido sin que Francis se hubiera dado cuenta de su error de inmediato, mientras su gente arreglaba y desarreglada las leyes de sucesión. Arthur no hacía más que seguir las reglas que Francis había impuesto en su civilización, y en ella, el rey de Inglaterra había adquirido derecho al reino de Francia. Los demás eran impostores. Eran obstáculos que ya se las arreglaría de dejar a un lado. </p><p>Arthur ya no era el chiquillo al que Francis había visitado a menudo, bajo la falsa pretensión de que estaba por encima de él. Ya era capaz de mirarlo frente a frente. Ya tenía experiencia en todo tipo de áreas. Había luchado, incluso en contra de su sangre, y había aprendido.</p><p>Francis se echó hacia atrás cuando Arthur hizo el primer movimiento. Había sido un gesto inconsciente y traicionero, que Arthur saboreó como el vino en sus labios. La dureza en sus gestos era solo una mentira. Tal vez se debiera a su influencia en los territorios franceses, en su aspecto de ahora o lo que había visto durante el conflicto con James en Escocia, pero Francis se sentía intranquilo a su lado.</p><p>Arthur recogió los papeles del suelo bajo la mirada atenta de Francis, como si Arthur fuera una víbora a punto de soltar su veneno. Se tomó su tiempo para leerlos, sabiendo que el otro no se atrevería a hacer nada. Luego, los dejó en el escritorio.</p><p>—¿Se supone que es un informe oficial? —preguntó Arthur, con una media sonrisa—. Porque está lleno de fantasías. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>—¿Es que no reconoces la mentira cuando la ves? </p><p>—Por supuesto, y la traición también. </p><p>—¿Cuál, bastardo? ¿Que has acabado donde siempre has debido estar? Te has hundido tú solo. Yo todavía no tengo nada que ver. </p><p>Arthur no pudo contenerse. Lo tomó del brazo, y Francis forcejeó al principio, pero luego pareció ceder ante lo inevitable. Ambos se quedaron quietos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones al mismo tiempo que sus deseos. Arthur no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su enemigo, pero él apenas contenía el flujo de sus pensamientos. Quiso probarle su superioridad. Quiso dejarle claro que él ganaría aquella disputa, que se apoderaría de sus territorios, de su corona, y que Francis se convertiría en un vasallo más. </p><p>O que tal vez desaparecía abrumado por su influencia. </p><p>Arthur lo tiró hacia la cama en un gesto tosco y violento. Francis soltó una exclamación, pero Arthur le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que colocaba otra mano en su pecho. Nunca antes lo había sentido latiendo tan rápido, pero claro, nunca antes lo había tocado de aquella manera. ¿Sería allí donde resolverían sus conflictos? ¿Lo reclamaría, lo volvería su rehén y se lo llevaría a su reino? Arthur no lo había planeado.</p><p>Así como no había planeado aquella visita de incógnito, ni enfrentar a Francis esa noche. La tormenta no solo se desarrollaba en las afueras del castillo. Su rey le había recomendado prudencia, que él se encargaría de los siguientes pasos. Pero Arthur no había resistido.</p><p>De repente, se encontró con un cuchillo rozando la piel de su cuello. </p><p>—Largo —dijo Francis, con los dientes temblando de ira contenida. Pero el cuchillo no se movió entre su mano, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a aquellos encuentros—. Si te vas ahora, te perdonaré y no diré nada. Pero debes ir a tu rey y decirle que se retire.</p><p>—No hables como si todavía valieras algo. </p><p>Arthur lo soltó. Ya fuera porque la razón hubiera regresado a su cebrero, que hubiera comprendido que no conseguiría nada teniendo a Francis apresado en contra de la cama, o que aceptara que llevárselo de rehén en medio de la noche y sin más recursos que sus puños, sus armas y su magia no era una idea realizable. Se levantó de la cama y se apartó de allí, temiendo volver a ceder al furor de sus emociones. </p><p>—Ya es demasiado tarde —continuó Arthur. Francis se levantó también, sin apartar el cuchillo de entre sus manos. </p><hr/><p>Arthur recordó que se había marchado de la corte francesa aquella misma noche, amparándose de la tormenta para ocultar sus pasos. Relegó la memoria hacia un rincón de sus pensamientos, y estacionó en el primer puesto desocupado que encontró. </p><p>Quiso sacudirse la sensación de triunfo de aquella noche. Había sido joven e insensato al aparecerse al enemigo, pero lo había necesitado. Su sangre, su orgullo, había necesitado restregarle en cara a Francis que había comenzado a elevarse por encima de él. Poco se había imaginado de lo que ocurriría después. </p><p>Francis le abrió la puerta del auto en un gesto caballeroso. Arthur arqueó una ceja, sin pensar en agradecerle. </p><p>—Te has tardado mucho —le dijo a Arthur—. Tienes la cabeza en otra parte. ¿En qué piensas? </p><p>“En ti” se dijo Arthur, tragándose sus palabras. </p><p>—Vamos. Ya falta poco para que comience y hemos perdido mucho tiempo. </p><p>—¿Y de quién es la culpa? </p><p>Arthur había exagerado. Llegaron con tiempo de sobra para ir a la sala y acomodarse en sus asientos. A pesar de ser una obra que ya llevaba semanas en las carteleras, la función estaba tan atestada de personas como en el día del estreno. Francis se las arregló para echar hacia atrás el reposabrazos que dividía ambos asientos. ¿Lo había hecho inconscientemente, acostumbrado a aquel tipo de citas, o deliberadamente, esperando que Arthur estuviera de acuerdo? </p><p>Francis no dijo nada al respecto, y repasó el folleto que les habían entregado. Mientras leía, su mano viajó con naturalidad hacia el brazo de Arthur, como si temiera que Arthur se disipara en medio de la sala. </p><p>—Por cierto —dijo Francis—, ¿Enrique V? ¿De verdad? </p><p>—Es una obra excelente —se defendió Arthur. ¿Apartaba la mano? ¿O se alejaba él? No se animaba a tomar una decisión. </p><p>—Apuesto que es de tus favoritas. —Francis puso los ojos en blanco, pero no sonó molesto ni ofendido.</p><p>—Realmente, lo es. Me gustan las obras históricas. </p><p>—Y si es sobre cualquiera de mis derrotas, mejor, ¿cierto? —siguió Francis, y a Arthur le gustó el tono de su voz. Era como si lo invitara a acercarse y hablarle al oído. Se contuvo, en nombre de toda su reputación. </p><p>—No es como si —se obligó a conceder— yo hubiera salido mejor. </p><p>—Éramos tan jóvenes y sabíamos tan poco. —Francis suspiró, y en aquel suspiro liberó todos sus lamentos—. Hemos cambiado. Creo que yo más que tú. Me he vuelto viejo y me canso más rápido. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera venido a pedirte matrimonio de la misma manera en que tú me pediste que me rindiera aquella vez? ¿Cuando te colaste en mi corte? Cuando Eduardo… </p><p>—… reclamó su justo derecho. Sí. Me imagino —le interrumpió Arthur—. No creo que hubieras tenido suerte, ni en amenazarme ni en tirarme en la cama. </p><p>—Yo tampoco. Para empezar, no aguantaría el dolor de espaldas después. —Francis esbozó una sonrisa, y Arthur procuró evitar quedarse prendado de ella. Ambos habían crecido, pero Arthur no se sentía tan viejo. Y Francis tampoco lucía mayor. Era la imagen de un joven que no alcanzaba los veinticinco años. </p><p>Antes de poder responderle, la obra comenzó. Francis no quitó la mano de su brazo, y Arthur tampoco lo apartó. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuará...<br/>¿Comentarios?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>